Dreamwhisper
Dreamwhisper is a creamy white and yellow she-cat with pale green eyes. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Dreamwhisper is listed under Allegiances, Allegiance Update 1, and Allegiance Update 2 as a warrior of WindClan. - Chapter 6 It is the night of a gathering. Just before the clans leave, Iceslide notices Sunripple standing by Dreamwhisper, purring. They bump heads before Sunripple slowly turns away, and she stares after him warmly. Iceslide is glad to see that he isn't the only one with friends outside RiverClan and decides that Sunripple must understand that it's okay too. He must know how different it feels from being stuck with his own clanmates as well. - Chapter 9 Iceslide is chasing a mouse toward the old twoleg bridge when he bursts through the long grass and discovers Sunripple under the twoleg bridge with Dreamwhisper, purring and nuzzling her. At Iceslide's presence, they jerk apart in alarm Sunripple stammers Iceslide's name, his fur bristling. Iceslide recognizes the she-cat as the one he saw him with at the gathering a few moons ago and asks if she's a WindClan cat. Dreamwhisper nervously says yes, and Sunripple steps closer to her, eying Iceslide. She whimpers and says that Iceslide is going to tell RiverClan, and it's over now. Sunripple tells her it's okay and promises that nothing will keep them apart. He rests his chin on her head and glares at Iceslide, telling him to go ahead and tell the clan, as he's not ashamed of being in love. Iceslide is still shocked at his discovery, noting that he never would have thought Sunripple would love a cat from another clan, and he's very good at hiding his secret. He says that he won't tell anyone. They're startled, and Sunripple is in disbelief that he's not going to tell Shimmerstar. Iceslide says of course not, irritated as he thinks of how the clan wouldn't understand. He knows what it's like to have secrets and promises that Sunripple's is safe with him. Dreamwhisper and shocks and asks if he really means it, and Iceslide promises. The couple exchange an uncertain look, and Sunripple studies Iceslide for a moment before nodding slowly, telling her that they can trust him, adding that he understands things like this. Dreamwhisper sighs in relief and thanks him. Iceslide says they're welcome, and it's quiet and awkward for a moment. Sunripple hesitates and turns to her, telling her she should go and licking her head, proposing they meet again tomorrow. She agrees, purring and nuzzling him. They touch noses before she turns away and hurries back toward the moor. - Chapter 10 Iceslide awakes in the night to Sunripple prodding him. He urges him to be quiet and come with him. Iceslide wonders if it has something to do with Dreamwhisper. When Sunripple takes Iceslide to Truffle and Sulfur, Sunripple explains that he met with Dreamwhisper earlier tonight and was on his way back when he found Truffle and Sulfur wandering around the outskirts of the territory, yowling Iceslide's name. After the two leave, Iceslide turns to Sunripple and thanks him, hesitating as he asks if he won't tell anyone. Sunripple says that he won't, as Iceslide is keeping his secret, so he'll keep his. Sunripple tells Iceslide that he and Dreamwhisper have been meeting for moons, and they're in love. Iceslide says there's nothing wrong with that. Sunripple says that there's no cat in RiverClan like Dreamwhisper. - Chapter 17 At the gathering, Gladestar speaks after Shimmerstar. She announces that one of their queens, Dreamwhisper, has given birth to three kits: Starkit, Blazingkit, and Petalkit. Iceslide remembers that Dreamwhisper is the cat that Sunripple is meeting in secret. He looks aside at his friend and sees his eyes shining with pride. Iceslide immediately understands and guesses that they're his kits. Sunripple nods, looking ready to burst with happiness longingly wishing he could see them. Iceslide sympathizes with him, noting that it must be hard being apart from Dreamwhisper. - Chapter 19 Movement awakes Iceslide in the night, and he sees Sunripple carefully weaving around the sleeping cats to the entrance of the den. He knows he's going to see Dreamwhisper. He's about to go back to sleep when a thought strikes him, and he hesitates, thinking that it's dangerous for any cat to be alone with the rogues around. He rises and follows Sunripple out of the den, following him out of camp and asking to go with him. Sunripple hesitates, looking uncomfortable, and Iceslide understands that it would be awkward with him there, as he wants to speak to Dreamwhisper alone. He reminds Sunripple that two cats alone in the middle of the night are easy targets. He says he'll keep watch and make sure no one sneaks up on them. Sunripple hesitates, but agrees, and after a moment, thanks him. When they reach the twoleg bridge, Iceslide guesses it must be their regular meeting place, as this is where he first caught them together. Sunripple steps onto the frozen river and whispers Dreamwhisper's name, looking around. A moment later, Dreamwhisper steps out from under the bridge, her eyes lighting up when she sees him. She says his name, and they rush forward toward each other, purring loudly as they nuzzle each other. They slide on the ice and almost collapse, but lean on each other, purring with amusement. Iceslide watches with a rush of envy, wishing he could do that with Violet more. When Dreamwhisper notices Iceslide, she draws back and asks what he's doing here. Sunripple explains that he wanted to come in case the rogues were around. But Sunripple doesn't seem worried, his attention is entirely on her. She asks her how she is, how the kitting went, what the kits look like, and is about to go on when Dreamwhisper purrs for him to slow down, licking his head. She tells him that the kitting went fine, saying that Starkit is a yellow she-kit, and is the smallest of the litter. The other she-kit is Petalkit, who she notes to look a bit like Sunripple. The yellow tom is Blazingkit. Sunripple purrs that she chose great names, then grows uneasy as he asks if her clanmates have asked about the father. She hesitates, her eyes clouding as she says "Well...". He stares at her and asks what it is. She admits that they think the father is Weaselnose, looking at her paws as she adds that he thinks so too. Sunripple is quiet. He looks down, his tail drooping as he says "Oh". Dreamwhisper murmurs sadly that she's sorry and wishes she could tell them that Sunripple is the father, but no one would approve, and her clanmates have to believe that they're pure WindClan kits. Sunripple stammers as he quietly says he understands, but wishes he could see them and be a part of their lives. She sighs and says "Me too", leaning forward and nuzzling him, and it's silent. Iceslide has never felt more awkward and out of place. He shouldn't be here, as it's a private moment. He looks around at the sky and reeds awkwardly, searching for something to do or say. After a moment, Sunripple says that she should get back to the kits and licks her ear, telling her he loves her. She presses her muzzle into his neck fur and says she loves him too. She steps back and gazes at him for a moment longer before turning and quickly padding back up the moor on the other side of the river. Sunripple watches until she disappears over a hill, then gives a little shake, padding back to Iceslide and saying "Let's go." They continue toward the camp silently through the night. Iceslide notes that the pain of being apart from loved one is unbearable, but when the loved ones don't even know you, that's a pain he hopes to never feel. - Chapter 20 When Iceslide is looking for Violet, he notes that several days have passed since he went with Sunripple to meet Dreamwhisper. - Chapter 21 Iceslide and Sunripple are padding close to each other, looking for prey. Sunripple looks over his shoulder to make sure everyone else is too far away to overhear him, then murmurs to Iceslide that he's scared. Iceslide asks of what, starting to say why the rogues won't attack them, but Sunripple says "No, no" and shakes his head, looking distant. Sunripple says that WindClan must be having the same problem with the rogues. He stares at Iceslide anxiously as he wonders if Dreamwhisper and the kits aren't safe. Iceslide feels a pang of sympathy and rests his tail on Sunripple's shoulder. He promises that Dreamwhisper will be fine as she's in the nursery, and the rogues don't attack the camps. He adds that he's sure the warriors are ready to protect her. Sunripple still looks uneasy as he points out that they haven't attacked the camps yet. He thinks it won't be long before they do. He shuts his eyes and notes that the rogues are killers, and heartless, starting to say what would happen if they saw a queen with kits. Iceslide cuts him off and tells him not to think about that, as it'll only make him more worried. He says that Dreamwhisper and the kits will be fine. Sunripple murmurs that he hopes so as they move forward. - Chapter 22 The RiverClan cats run to WindClan to help with the rogue attack. Beside Iceslide, Sunripple is fearful and hopes Dreamwhisper is okay. Iceslide doesn't respond as they cross the river, wishing he could reassure his friend, but these rogues are merciless, and he doesn't want to make a promise he can't keep. When they reach the camp, Iceslide sees Sunripple head straight for the nursery. He hopes that Dreamwhisper isn't hurt. A wail comes from across the clearing, and Iceslide recognizes Sunripple's voice. He looks up sharply and sees him half inside the nursery. Iceslide's stomach fills with dread, and he runs to Sunripple's side, looking in. Dreamwhisper lays in her nest, blood soaking the moss under her. Her throat has been torn open, her eyes sightless. Her mouth is parted and lips are curled back in a snarl. She'd been trying to protect her kits. Sunripple sobs and hangs his head in grief. In front of Dreamwhisper's body, her three kits mewl and wail in despair, huddling against her body. Petalkit cries as she asks why she won't wake up as Starkit and Blazingkit prod her body anxiously. Starkit wails that Dreamwhisper is hurt. As Weaselnose refuses to let Sunripple into the den, the kits are crying against Dreamwhisper's body. - Chapter 24 Iceslide looks at him and quietly asks why he's helping him. Sunripple responds that after all he's done for him and Dreamwhisper, it's the least he could do. Iceslide glances at him, his stomach twisting with guilt as he remembers seeing her dead queen, her kits crying by her body. He asks if he doesn't blame him for her death, now that he knows he caused it. Sunripple is quiet for a moment, his eyes flooding with sorrow. After a moment, he shakes his head and says no, as he didn't kill her, they did. He hesitates as they near the border, admitting that it's part of why he came. He wants to avenge her and take out a few of the rogues. Iceslide tells him it's not a suicide mission and looks at him sharply, growing uneasy. He says they aren't going to fight unless they have to. Sunripple mutters that he hopes they will. Iceslide glances at him, then looks ahead again as they walk. - Chapter 29 Sunripple is one of the cats that Iceslide thinks about while waiting for Bone Shred to arrive. He silently tells him that he hopes he's with Dreamwhisper now, and he's sorry he couldn't stay and watch his kits grow up. - Quotes "He's going to tell your clan! It's over, isn't it?" -Dreamwhisper to Sunripple when Iceslide discovers them meeting in secret in "Beyond the River", chapter 9 - "Thank you. Thank you so much, Iceslide." -Dreamwhisper to Iceslide when he promises not to tell anyone about she and Sunripple in "Beyond the River", chapter 9 - "I'm sorry. I wish I could tell them you're their father, but no one would approve. My clanmates have to believe that they're pure WindClan kits." -Dreamwhisper to Sunripple in "Beyond the River", chapter 19 Gallery dream.JPG|Dreamwhisper's design Category:Characters Category:Beyond the River characters Category:Windclan cats Category:WindClan cats Category:She-cats